


Take My Hand

by plutonera



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Adventure Time - Freeform, College AU, Gay, Gumlee - Freeform, Heartbreak, Homosexual relationship, M/M, Romance, Slow Burn, Slow Burn Romance, bisexual marshall lee, college adventure time, college students, gay prince gumball, genderbent adventure time, marshall lee x prince gumball, prince gumball x marshall lee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-17 22:17:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14198838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plutonera/pseuds/plutonera
Summary: Marshall Lee is the kind of guy to have a one night stand and go tell people about it. He isn't the kind of guy to stick around and be in a relationship. He doesn't care whether it's a boy or a girl, if they're into it, he's sleeping with them. Gumball, however, hates that. Sure, that's his friend, and his potential crush, but he doesn't comprehend why the male doesn't want to have a relationship. Why wouldn't he want to be able to cuddle up to somebody at night? Tell them about his day? Gumball doesn't comprehend but he wants to try and understand why Marshall does what he does. Between classes, keeping a social life, and working on getting Marshall to open up a little, Gumball is overwhelmed. He isn't the type to back down though, and he is going to try.





	Take My Hand

**Author's Note:**

> This is a slow burn fic so be prepared for angst, avoiding questions, and more annoying things you probably hate people doing.
> 
> There will be eventual smut, so that's a thing.
> 
> I haven't written a fanfiction in a little over two years so my apologies if this is shit.

          It takes a lot for Gumball to actually sit in silence and watch the grey skinned male flirt with various people. He just never fully understood the concept behind sleeping with people and not having any love or emotion involved. Maybe it was just him being a guy that wanted romance and dates and all that jazz. Marshall Lee was a complicated being. Sometimes it seemed like he cared and actually gave a shit about people, other times it seemed like he just wanted to get into your pants. It took a lot of self control to not say anything to him, so, he tended to talk to Fionna about it. She didn't really understand why Gumball cared, since he did deny the affection he wanted to give to the vampire. 

"I just don't understand," Gumball huffed, turning to Fionna. "Why does he do this to himself?"

"He's Marshall Lee, 'the bad boy', the vampire." The girl replied simply, obviously not even typing up the essay she was suppose to be doing for the professor. Videos of dogs flashes across her screen and you could practically see her heart melt from the distraction.

"Well of course I know that. But I just don't understand why exactly he does this. Does he like not waking up next to somebody he likes? Does he not want a relationship?" Gumball questioned with a huff. This caused Fionna to glance away from her laptop for the first time and cock an eyebrow, intrigued now.

"Why do you want to know so badly?" She asked, a small smirk finding its way onto her lips as she glanced at the pink boy who rolled his eyes and adjusted his glasses.

"Other living creatures and their way of life really makes me wonder how different we all really are. If you're suggesting that I have feelings for the vampire, I'm sorry to disappoint, but you'd be incorrect." He replied with another eye roll before he began typing the essay he was originally working on.

"Well," Fionna let out a small laugh. "I think you're just lying and don't want to admit that you've fallen for the player." She hummed softly. Gumball just let out a laugh. Ridiculous. Him? Having caught feelings for Marshall? No way. He was simply friends with Marshall. Gumball had better objectives than worrying about boys and having a boyfriend. He was working on a degree to get him somewhere in life so he wasn't stuck sleeping with people he didn't care about. Just whenever Gumball began on his conclusion, the male in question appeared out of nowhere and rested his hands on the desk in front of Gumball's computer.

"Well look at what the cat dragged in." Marshall smirked and Gumball glanced up and adjusted his glasses.

"Considering I don't have bags under my eyes, an untucked shirt, ripped jeans and," Gumball judged the males appearance. "didn't show up to class twenty minutes late, I'd say you're speaking about yourself." 

"Wrong." Marshall laughed, fangs catching the light just right and making them appear even more scary than they looked on their own.

"Alright, fine, say I am wrong. Whatever floats your metaphorical boat," The pink chemistry major huffed. "What do you want?"

"That's what I was getting at. Remember whenever I helped get your car running again and how you said you owed me a favor?" Marshall began.

"If you offer for me to join you in the bedroom with multiple partners in what you call a 'good time' again, as kind as it is, I must decline since I have some pride I'd like to keep." Gumball murmured.

"No," Marshall laughed once again. "And I was kidding then." Gumball glanced over at him, obviously not believing the male with a smirk.

"Okay, well, can you possibly hurry up? I'm kind of busy doing something." The pink boy huffed, taking his hands away from his keyboard and crossing his arms to emphasize his boredom with the topic.

"I'm trying Mr. Sassy, damn. Calm your dick." Marshall chuckled before beginning again.

"I need you to be my wing man. I'm going to that club downtown and while the fangs make the panties drop and the guys bend over, I need an excuse to get you out and be a little more social because a certain blonde told me that you sit alone and work every weekend like an actual loser and I am almost positive you're a virgin and that's unacceptable. I've seen your dick, you can't keep that a secret from the girls." Marshall smirked and Gumball scoffed, his cheeks an even brighter pink before he huffed again.

"Guys, the guys. I've told you I'm gay a thousand times and you just don't get that. I don't want women... they don't intrigue me. How have you seen my dick? I have a couple of questions. And _you_ , Fionna," Gumball turned to the girl but she had already disappeared to the other side of the room to keep herself out of trouble with him. He wouldn't be forgetting this though and that was a promise. "I don't want to. Clubs aren't my scene."

"Too late. I've already put our names on the list. Plus, you owe me a favor and this is it. Plus, you may get some ass so that's a bonus for you. You get to have hot guys dance around you, a few will probably grind on you. Maybe you'll get a drink bought for you. Go home with somebody, wake up in the morning with a sore ass." Marshall winked and Gumballs cheeks went bright pink again.

"I don't want to just sleep with somebody. I'm underage anyway, nineteen year olds can't drink and that means you can't drink either." 

"Oh please, nobody gives a shit. We're in college, give us a break. A little bit of liquor never hurt you anyway." 

"No."

"Yes."

" _Marshall_."

"It's strange not hearing that moaned out." The vampire let out a laugh as he was hit in the arm with a book. He glanced back to the pouting Gumball and chuckled. "Please? Maybe you can teach me a few things since Fionna already told me that you dislike me being a whore." Gumball let out a small sigh and looked up at Marshall.

"I didn't say whore. And fine, I'll go. _But_ ," He raised his voice some as Marshall gave that same stupid smirk. "I have a few rules." He smiled and watched as the grey male pondered it before nodding, signaling Gumball to continue. "No drinking -- stop that pout -- and we will not be bringing people home to sleep with them. You have to get a girl, or guys, number and actually message them with and attempt to have something more than just a one night stand." Gumball set his rules out and looked at Marshall. The male was quiet for a while before nodding.

"Deal. I'll pick you up at eight tonight." He said, turning before glancing over his shoulder. "Wear something hotter than that." He said before leaving. Gumball huffed and looked down at his outfit. A button up shirt, nice jeans and his normal shoes was school attire. He wasn't here to look 'hot', he was here to learn and look professional, he could look hot if he tried. Marshall wasn't even prepared for what was about to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a rather short chapter compared to what I use to write, but again, it has been about two years since the last time I wrote a fanfiction so they will get longer. 
> 
> If you enjoyed it, make sure to bookmark and subscribe so that you get updates on it because school is almost out which means weekly updates.


End file.
